Fears of Life
by M. Cullark
Summary: Bella never imagined that her friend would betray her in the worst way. Now it's time to decide whether to tell the truth or keep the biggest secret of her life during her graduation night.
1. Betrayal

**This is a translation of one of my fanfictions that I wanted to share with the English community. Sorry if I made some mistakes, this is the first time I do something like this. Hope you guys like it**.

It´s eight o´clock, just one more hour to go before graduation party starts and I didn't even have the intention of putting on the blue dress that my father had bought me. This wasn't because I didn't want to go to my last high school party, even though I never really like them, it was because I didn't want to see them together, much less in my current state…..

My name is Bella Swan and I´m 18 years old, I just finished High School and I´m about to get into college, well…. at least that was the idea before I knew that within a few months I would become a mother.

The truth is I never thought this would happen to me out of all people. I was always a very quiet girl with little interest in romantic relationships, my life revolved around school and nothing more, I rarely went out and didn't drink, anyone would think they took me out of a convent. But all that change in a party almost two months ago, when Rose convinced me to go assuring me that she would not let anything happen to me. Now I realize how naïve I was…..

Being entirely honest there was also another reason that made me want to go that night and that reason was Edward Cullen. He is a guy who moved to Forks a year ago, he is tall with coppery hair and has such a beautiful green eyes that can leave anyone hypnotized. And not only that, he is also very intelligent and kind to others. He is simply my perfect guy, the only one I have ever felt some kind of interest for. Unfortunately I was not the only one who thought that because almost every girl in my school wanted him, but he acted very indifferent and reserved in that aspect, it seems like no woman in Forks was good or interesting enough to get his attention. That's why I desisted immediately of any action to approach him, because if girls like Rosalie or Tanya were unable to get him, much less someone as simple as me could do anything….. I was just expecting to see him from afar at the party but I never imagined what would happen that night.

FLASHBACK

"Rose, how many times have I told you that I don't drink?"

"Oh, don't be so bitter Bella, where´s your sense of fun?"

"You know very well I´ve never had it so why do you keep pushing me?" I tried to return her the beer she just gave me but she shook her head.

"No Bella, I want you to relax and have some fun tonight, you´re always so right. God, sometimes you behave more like a seventy year old lady rather than an eighteen year old one. You have to enjoy your youth, do crazy things, try new stuff and this." she pointed the beer. "is one of them. I don't want you getting old and regretting not doing this and as your best friend I order you to take that beer" said with an authoritarian tone. I hated it when she talked to me like that but at the same time it kept me thinking for a while. In a way she was right, my teenager's years will never come back and if I didn't enjoy it to the fullest, I may regret it someday in the future. So without saying anything else I drank the beer and I saw her smile.

"Good girl" she said.

In that moment, a tall, muscular guy with dark hair approached us and I noticed how he immediately scanned Rose´s body, I didn't blame him though, it was almost impossible not to do that since she was wearing a really short red dress that left little to the imagination.

"Hello beautiful" by the way she reacted I realized the interest was mutual.

"Hi handsome. What´s your name?" asked with a seductive tone.

"Emmett"

"I´m Rose, nice to meet you" she came closer to him to whisper something in his ear and took his hand.

"I would love to" Emmett answered before Rose turned her attention back to me.

"I´m gonna dance with Emmett" she winked before pointing my beer again. "Don't forget what I told you" and with that they left.

I stood there not knowing what to do, I looked around and that's when I saw the man of my dreams. He was leaning against the wall across the room looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that accentuated his muscles; he was talking with some guys of the school. I felt a strong urge to go to say hello but I held back immediately and decided to better concentrate on taking my beer.

Rose returned several minutes later with Emmett and with another beer in her hands. She exchanged it with the one I had.

"Hey…" I started to complain but then I noticed that the bottle she had was already empty. I didn't realize the moment I finished it. "Thanks" I finally said and she smiled. They stayed with me for a while but I felt very uncomfortable because Rose was practically all over Emmett and kept whispering things to his ear. During that time I drank two more beers to try to distract myself of the little show that they were giving me and soon after, without saying anything this time, they went to dance again.

As time went on I began to feel strange and a little dizzy, I sat on a chair that was near and after a few minutes I decided that it was time to ask Rose to take me home. I began to look for her but I couldn't see her anywhere, I asked some people if they had seen her but they told me that she had already left with a guy about fifteen minutes ago.

I could not believe she had gone without telling me, she just left me alone. I didn't know how I was going to get home because Charlie was working the night shift. I went back to the chair to try to calm down my nerves and took another beer. I put my hands on my face while trying to figure out what to do next but for some reason I felt very disconcentrated.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked a beautiful voice I knew perfectly. I looked up and was surprised to see Edward standing in front of me. The only thing going through my mind in that moment was: He knows my name?

"Erm…" I put my beer on the floor and stood up with difficulty.

"Bella?" He put his hand on my arm and immediately I felt a strong current go through my body. Apparently he felt the same because he removed his hand as if I had burned him. I just kept staring at him for a moment and still couldn't believe he was in front of me, he was even more handsome this close. I look at his hair, his eyes, his nose, his lips….they just look so appetizing. I asked myself what it would be like to kiss them. I didn't know what drove me to do it but I just dared and kissed him.

Having his lips against mine was so much better than I imagined, I felt fireworks around me that didn't last long because Edward separated me and looked at me puzzled.

"Bella, what are you…" I didn't let him finish because I kissed him again and put my arms around his neck. At first he was so static I thought he was going to pull me apart again but after a few seconds he started to kiss me back and the kiss became more intense. He put his arms around my waist and I felt his tongue asking for permission to enter, to which I agreed immediately.

I didn't know how long we kept on going until we finally pulled apart. He pressed his forehead against mine while trying to catch our breath. I noticed that he still looked quite shocked but I still wanted to take advantage of the fact that I was feeling very different and daring, so I said:

"Dance with me" I took his hands and guided us to the center of the room. I started to dance in a way that I never thought I would be able to, sticking my body to Edward´s and putting his hands on my waist. I kept moving to the music but I noted that Edward just remained motionless, so I whispered:

"You have to relax, Edward" he looked at me as if I had two heads but didn't say anything and gradually began to imitate my movements. Having him this close made me feel things that I had never felt before and I loved it. I just followed my instincts and we kept on dancing for a while, I wasn't sure how it happened but suddenly I found myself dancing with my back against his chest and his hands roamed from my waist to my thighs, I could feel every part of his body and his arms enfolding me completely. Suddenly I heard him whisper in my ear: "Bella", it was wonderful to hear him say my name and before I could control myself I turned around and kissed him again. I could never get tired of this.

I separated for a moment and noticed that his eyes shone with desire and something else I couldn't identify before I said:

"You don't know how long I´ve dreamed about this" this time it was Edward who kissed me like his life depended on it and I just explored his body with my hands as he did with mine. I was traveling my hands down his chest and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt when suddenly he stopped me and the instant he noticed my disappointing face, he said:

"Not here" he took my hand and went upstairs. We entered to a room and once the door was closed we kissed again. Before I could think of it, we were lying on the bed and I finally finished unbuttoning his shirt but before I could take it off, a moment of doubt crossed his face and stood up.

"Bella I don't know if we should…You´re very…And I…" I also stood up to put a finger on his lips.

"Shh…"kissed his neck and added. "I want to do it" I heard him grunt and I kept kissing his neck, slowly went down to his chest as I took his shirt off.

When I sat on the bed, he helped me to unbutton his pants and noticed that he was very excited. I touch him gently and said:

"I don't know how to…." he immediately understood what I meant so he took my hand to guide me in the movements I had to do. I heard him moan for a while and that made me feel a little proud, slowly I began to stroke him myself and it made me want to continue my exploration, so I took his boxers and pants down completely. I was surprised to see him like that since I had never seen a naked man before. I kept watching him for a few seconds just wondering how someone could be that perfect. Suddenly I heard him laugh and said:

"That´s not fair, I´m already naked and you´re still dressed" he kissed me intensely and I felt his hands on the verge of my blouse so I help him to take it off. He kissed my neck and put his hands on my breasts caressing them gently for a moment before he moved one of his hands to my back.

When I felt him pulling my bra, I understood what he was trying to do so I decided to help him and took it off myself.

"Fucking bra" he whispered and that made me laugh.

He continued to touch and kiss every part of my body while I did the same with him. When we were completely exposed and ready, he positioned at my entrance and looked me directly in the eye:

"Are you sure about this?"

"Completely" and with that he slowly entered me. It was painful at first but not as much as I expected it to be. Edward paused for a moment waiting for me to get used to him and then slowly began to move.

When he started to accelerated his movements, the pleasure increased so much that I couldn´t help but moan nonsense and shouted his name. He did the same and I was delighted hearing him say my name over and over again, on more than one occasion I heard him whisper:

"You´re so beautiful" and I really felt like that. When I started to feel a knot in my stomach, Edward said:

"Bella. I´m not going to last long, I´m about to…." I silence him with a kiss and soon after I felt like everything exploded, an indescribable feeling passed through my body and then I felt like something was being spilled inside of me. I thought that nothing in the world would ever overcome this, it was more than perfect.

"That was…" I said while trying to catch my breath.

"Awesome" he said and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead before pulling out and lied down next to me. I was so tired that I even didn't even register the moment he pulled me closer to his chest and just before I fell asleep, I thought I heard him say:

"You are amazing"

The next day, I woke up with a very severe headache and a terrible thirst. I thought about going to the kitchen to drink some water and take an aspirin, but the moment I finally opened my eyes I realized that something was wrong, very wrong. I noticed that this wasn´t my bed, much less my room. There was someone naked lying faced down next to me and I felt scared. I immediately got up and realized I was also naked, so I wrapped the sheets around me before I started to look for my clothes. My mind kept spinning trying to understand what was happening, I had so many questions but at the same time I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Suddenly, the sleeping man turned around and I saw clearly who he was.

"Edward Cullen?" I whispered to myself. Edward and me? Nude in the same bed? Did he and I…? No, it couldn't be possible. It just couldn't be….

When I found my clothes, I changed as fast as I could while trying not to waking him up. I went downstairs and the moment I saw the living room (which was a desaster) all the events of yesterday suddenly came to my mind.

I remembered coming to the party with Rose.

She leaving me behind

Edward asking me if I was okay

The kisses I gave him

The dance we had.

The way he and I…..made love.

For a moment I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore while trying to absorb everything that occurred last night. I had kissed Edward Cullen, THE EDWARD CULLEN and not only that…..I lost my virginity to him and it was fantastic. But looking through the events again I realized it was me who first kissed him, I was the one who incited him to dance, I was the one who insisted on having sex. I behave like a…..slut. I probably was one after the way I behaved.

The urge to leave increased even more, so I left as quickly as I could not even caring that my house was far from there. I just simply walked to my house.

I was afraid that Charlie may have noticed my absence, but when I arrived home I realized that the patrol wasn't in front on the house so I relaxed a little.

During that weekend I stayed most of the time in my room still feeling ashamed of my actions. Fortunately for me Charlie didn't notice there was something wrong with me. But unfortunately Monday arrived and I was scared about going to school and having to see Edward again. For a minute I thought about ditching school but knew I couldn't do that as we were on finals.

The moment I arrived at school I didn't pass unnoticed the numerous glances I received from some of my classmates, probably from those who had attended the party. It didn't took me long to found Rose standing in front of her locker. I approached her with clear intentions of demanding an explanation.

"You promised me to take me home and what did you do? You left me there just to go with a complete stranger."

"I´m so sorry Bella, we just wanted to be alone for a moment without spoiling your fun. It was the first time that you were actually having a good time"

"A good time? All I wanted was to go home" I was feeling really angry with her.

"I´m sorry, I just thought you would find someone to take you home" she tried to excuse herself.

"Well I didn't, I had to walk all the way to my house, no thanks to YOU"

"I´m sorry" she insisted, but I knew her enough to know she really didn't felt it.

In that instant I noticed that someone was coming toward us and it wasn't just anyone, it was Edward Cullen. I felt very scared and did the only thing I could think of, I just went away. I tried to avoid him as much as I could, not only that day but throughout the whole week. The moment he appeared in the same room as me, I did whatever I could to run away. I was terrified of the things he could say to me, I was sure he already thought the worst of me, probably thinking I was just a slut.

That Friday, Rose came to dinner to my house and while I was on the stove preparing the food, someone knocked on the door. Seeing that I was busy, she said:

"I´ll get it" and went to see who it was, then she came back looking very surprised.

"It´s Edward Cullen, he says he wants to see you" I almost burned with the pan after hearing that.

"Tell him I´m not here"

"Why would you not be here, if this is your house?"

"Well then tell him that I don't want to see him right now, tell him that…that…" sighed defeated. "that tomorrow I will go to his house to talk with him"

"Okay" replied unconvinced and returned to the door to give him my message.

While setting the table for dinner, I noticed Rose was staring at me as if trying to decode something. Her stare was so piercing that I just snap:

"What?"

"Spill it"

"Spill what?"

"What is happening between you and Edward?"

"Nothing happens between us" I assured her.

"Bullshit, you´re a terrible liar and you know it"

"All right, all right, I´ll tell you what happened" I said frustrated and started to relate what happened at the party. When I finished, she screamed:

"YOU HAD SEX WITH EDWARD CULLEN?" sounded very surprised but I also noticed she sounded kind of angry.

"Yes" replied so low I wasn't sure she had listened.

"I can´t believe it, now I understand everything. That's the reason why everyone at school is calling you a whore"

"What?" Ok, I didn't know that.

"They´re saying they saw you act all slutty with someone at the party. But I never imagined it was with Edward"

"I…" I knew my behavior had been awful but having people to confirm it was even more painful.

"Oops, I think I shouldn't have said that, I´m sorry Bella" she then hugged me. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I think I´m going to talk with Edward tomorrow and see what happens"

"NO" she replied with abruptness.

"No?" I was confused.

"No Bella, don't talk to him, he would probably just insult you or maybe he just wants to have another round of sex with you, you know how men are" Actually I don't. I thought.

"But he has been very persistent, I can´t avoid him forever" she seemed to think for a moment before saying:

"I have an idea. I can talk to him in your place so he doesn't insult you and I´ll tell him once and for all that you´re not a whore. What do you think?"

"I don't know, I don't think that's something you should do"

"What are friends for Bella? I want to protect you and help you with this. Trust me" I thought what she said for a moment and although I wasn't very convinced with the idea, my fear of talking to Edward was even bigger.

"Okay Rose" she just smiled at me.

I spent the whole weekend feeling very nervous; I had no idea how the talk between Rose and Edward went. I had thought she would call me right after it but she didn't, so I had to wait until Monday.

When Monday arrived, the first thing I did was to look for Rose and when finally I found her, I saw her in the middle of the hallway kissing with no other than…. Edward. I was in complete shock and I started to feel a little dizzy, I felt like throwing up with the scene I was witnessing, like literally, so I ran to the bathroom and did just that. Then I started to cry because I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I was trying to assimilate the idea of Rosalie and Edward together but I couldn't. A long time had to pass before I was able to get out of the bathroom and I try to avoid both Rose and Edward for the rest of the day. Despite that, I couldn't avoid listening to people talking about them: "Did you know that Rose and Edward are dating?" "They make a wonderful couple, don't you think?" and the worst one: "I´m glad Edward didn't stay with Bella, can you imagine with how many guys would she have cheated on?"

As soon as my last class ended, I ran to my truck and while I was looking for the keys, Rosalie approached me:

"Hi Bella, how are you? I didn't see you all day" she said in a cynical way.

"Are you seriously asking me that, Rosalie?. You're incredible"

"Why are you using that tone with me?" she demanded.

"Why?...I can't believe you, I saw you with Edward this morning, I thought you were my friend"

"And I´m"

"Really? And what happened with all the I'm gonna talk to him so he won't insult you, I really want to protect you"

"But I did that; I don't understand why you're angry with me"

"Because you getting involve with him what's not part of the plan" I raise my voice.

"It wasn't something I planned; it just happened; besides he wasn't dating you or something. You only shared one night with him Bella, just ONE" I felt my tears would betray me at any moment.

"But you knew exactly how I feel about him" in that instant I managed to find my keys and quickly got into my truck before she could say anything else.

The following weeks were much more difficult than any other, if I wasn´t already a very social person before, I became a completely anti-social girl. I didn't want to see or speak with anyone, besides with the reputation I had already gained it was better for me to stay alone.

Not only was the school the only problem I had, also my health wasn't at its best either, I had been feeling very bad lately and was vomiting very often. It was until I finally decided to go with the school nurse that I knew what I really had:

"Mmm I have suspicions of what it may be" said the nurse once I told her my symptoms "You told me that your period is irregular, right?"

"Yes"

"Bella, I need to ask you something very personal…." I just nodded and she continued:

"Are you sexually active?"

"In this moment no"

"But have you had sex recently?" I blushed at her question.

"Yes, but it was only one time and it was about a month and a half ago" I began to fear when I realized where she was going with all this.

"And did you used protection?" That was exactly where I thought she was going.

"I….No" in that moment I realized how stupid I´d been, how was I able to have sex without using anything? Ah Yes, now I remember, because I was totally wasted.

"Bella I suspect that you may be pregnant" the second she said that word I felt chills running through my body. If I was pregnant, it meant that I have a baby inside of me, Edward´s and mine. One that I would have to dedicate completely and take care of, but how I'm supposed to do that when I don't have a job? I hadn't even finished high school.

"I…"

"I will make you a test so we can be sure" and that's what I did. I took the pregnancy test and after 5 minutes, the nurse confirmed what she suspected.

"It´s positive Bella"

Positive….positive…I kept thinking all night. The nurse told me about the options I had, but in that aspect I was sure of my decision: I was going to keep it. Despite the circumstances, I already love this baby; it will be a part of Edward that I would always have. I still didn't know whether to tell him or not about the pregnancy because deep down, I was afraid he would thought the baby wasn't his.

I had no idea what I was going to do.

So here I am. Lying on my bed the day of the ball with no intentions of going. I was thinking about watching a movie but then someone knocked on the door and Charlie came in:

"What are you doing in your pajamas? I thought the dance was today"

"I don't feel like going" responded with a tone of indifference.

I thought he was just going to leave the room but then he surprised me by asking:

"Why?" I didn't respond. "Are you afraid of going Bella?" But how did he…

"Yes, something like that" I admitted.

"Bella, you shouldn't make your decisions based on your fears, remember that all people get scare sometimes. What makes the difference is how we face does fears, big things can be lose if we don't do that. Like this party for example" I was very surprise that Charlie was saying this to me. It was rare that he gave me some kind of advice.

"I´ll think about it, ok?"

"Okay, I´ll be in the living room if you need me"

And I really thought about it, at that moment I realized that he was right, all my recent actions and decisions had been based on fear. Which had lead me to nothing good, so when I thought again if I should miss the dance because of Rosalie and Edward, the answer was no.

I felt really nervous when I arrived to the school. Slowly walked to the door and entered to the dance. I felt a little strange because it appear that I was the only one without a partner but I tried to have a good time either way, I even greeted some of my classmates.

The moment I looked at the dance floor, I saw Rosalie and Edward, she was wearing a short black dress and he looked very handsome in his black tuxedo.

Rosalie saw me and then she approached to me saying:

"I thought you weren't going to come" she seemed annoyed to see me there.

"I wasn't going to"

"So what happened?"

"I decided that I wasn't going to let some bugs to ruin my night"

"What do you mean….? You know it doesn't matter, Edward and I are having a really good time together and let me tell you a little secret my friend" I decided not to answer to that. "I think tonight, it´s going to be my lucky night with Edward, I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not" if she could be a hypocrite, I could be one too

"Really Bella? Because you´re not going to be the only girl in the school that knows what it´s like to be with Edward anymore, if you know what I mean"

"Seriously Rose, I don't care" I don't know where I took the courage but added. "I only hope that you can please him as much as I did" I winked and left. It felt so good to do that even though I was dying of jealousy inside.

The rest of the night it was only food and dancing, at first I had no plans on dancing because I´m just a terrible at it. But then I accepted Mike´s invitation and I tried to keep my distance at all times with him, just in case.

When the slow music began, I decided to sit down and just watched the dance floor. I saw Edward standing close to it and he was alone. It was in that moment that I decided to tell him about my pregnancy. I knew that maybe I wouldn't find another suitable time to do it, so I thought it's now or never. As Charlie had told me I have to be brave enough even if I was scared to death. It was necessary to take matters into my own hands.

"Edward" I spoke to him for the first time in months and he looked at me surprised.

"Bella…I…ehh…How are you?"

"I´m fine, trying to enjoy the dance" I gave him a little smile and he nodded. "Edward there´s something that I really need to tell you" he looked puzzled by my comment but said:

"I´m all ears" that made laugh in a nervous way for what I was about to say.

"Do you remember the night we…." I didn't want to finish that sentence.

"How could I forget it?" he answered in a serious tone.

"That night I….what I´m trying to say is….I…I.." I lowered my face in an attempt to take strength to say what I needed but then I felt his hand on my chin and he gently lifted my face so I could see him directly in the eyes.

"You…" he tried to encourage me and at the count of three I finally said:

"I´m pregnant" he became completely stiff as his eyes fluttered open, he seemed to be in shock. I decided to give him some time to assimilate the news and added "I´ll be at my house when you´re ready to talk" and with that, I just simply left the party.

Not even an hour had pass after I got home, when Edward knocked on the door and he said:

"I´m ready to talk"

 **Should I continue with the translation?**


	2. Decisions

**I'm sorry if it has some mistakes but I hope you enjoy it. I forgot to mention that this story is only a 3 part fanfic. So the next one will be the last.**

I let him pass into the living room since Charlie had already gone to sleep. We sat in separate armchairs and you could feel the tension increasing in the room. I don't know how long we stayed like that just sitting without saying a word, until Edward finally said:

"So….you´re pregnant" I could feel his discomfort and I replied:

"Yes and it´s yours" I clarified before he tried to say otherwise.

"That´s what I thought" he lowered his eyes and sighed. "Have you decided what to do?"

"I'm going to keep it" he looked at me surprised and I noticed certain relief in his eyes. "But I don't want you to feel obligated to anything, you can pretend that this never happened and I'm not going to ask you anything for…"

"Bella, I'm tired of acting like nothing happened" he took a mouthful of air and ran a hand through his hair with frustration "I know that sleeping together didn't mean anything to you but to me it was…important" he laughed at his own comment and added "I sound like a girl" seemed to be talking more to himself.

"Are you…are you serious?" I couldn't believe what he just said; maybe I was just misunderstanding everything.

"I know you won´t like my answer but yes, I'm serious. And about the baby I´m not going to just disappear, I want to be there for him" I was really confused now. If he felt that way about the baby and me then why….

"Why Edward? I don't get it" I saw him directly in the eye "Why are you with Rosalie if you feel that way about what happened between us?"

"Because when she told me that you didn't want anything to do with me, she asked me to give her a chance" he explained "I felt hurt Bella and I had nothing else to lose"

"She told you that?" I probably wouldn't have believed him before but now I knew what Rosalie was capable of "And you believed her?"

"Why wouldn't I? You´re her best friend and adding your attitude of avoiding me all the time made the things clearer"

"SHE IS NOT MY FRIEND! Besides that wasn't the reason I was avoiding you. I was scared that you thought I was a tramp. I had never done anything like that before; I had never even taken a drop of liquor before" I stood up feeling really upset by what he just revealed "What exactly did she told you?" he stared into my eyes before answering in a serious tone.

"She told me that you had sent her to talk to me because you didn't want to see me and you wanted me to leave you alone, that you were tired of me trying to talk to you at all times and as a man I should understand better than anyone that what we had was only a one night stand. She told me you only wanted to lose your virginity with me but since you didn't dare to do it for yourself, you got drunk that night" I swear I had never felt so much hatred for someone before.

"FUCKING ROSALIE!" I screamed and started to cry of anger, in that instant I felt Edward hug me and he said:

"Relax Bella; this isn't good for the baby"

"I don't care" although I actually did. "I can't believe she did this to me, did I do something to her? Why did she want to hurt me so bad? She knew that I had a crush on you but that didn't seem to stop her" and continued sobbing in Edward´s arms.

"You had a crush on me?" he sounded surprised.

"That doesn't matter now, you´re with her and now I want you to leave" I let go of his embrace and looked at him.

"Bella…"

"Please Edward; I need some time to think what you just said" he opened his mouth to say something else but I interrupted:

"No, please just go…" I begged him and without saying anything else, he left my house. I started to cry again trying to understand what just had happened, this all seemed like soap opera, like a horrible nightmare from where I just couldn't wake up.

"Bella?" and it seems that this nightmare was going to get worse.

"I thought you were asleep" I said while trying to wipe my tears away.

"I was, but I heard voices down here and…" he didn't finish the sentence "Bella, is it true? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes" I admitted in a whisper.

"And I imagine the boy who was here has to do with it" I could only nod and he sigh; his face showed a conflict of emotions, in which I could detect anger, sadness and disappointment. I think he never imagined that I would be in this kind of situation. "Who was he?"

"Edward Cullen"

"The doctor´s son?" I just nodded again.

"I´m sorry dad, please forgive me" I lowered my head ashamed and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I have nothing to forgive Bella, these things happen, don't they?" he even tried to smile "Don't forget I went through something very similar at your age"

"So you´re not upset and disappointed with me?" I asked incredulously.

"Upset? I´m furious with the doctor´s son and a part of me really wants to go to his house to shot him in the head. Disappointed? Yes Bella, I didn't want this for you; you know things aren't going to be easy from now on"

"I know, I´m very aware of that" I sighed "There´s a lot of decisions I have to make, I don't even know if I will be able to go to college now…"

"Bella, we´ll have time to sort it out, for now you should better get some sleep, you need to rest more now with your pregnancy" he patted my shoulder and before he went upstairs, I said:

"Dad?" he turned to see me.

"Thank you" he just nodded and went to his room.

Once in my bed I had a really hard time to fall asleep. I had so many things in my mind with Charlie´s reaction, the talk I had with Edward and I tried to understand Rosalie´s actions but I just couldn´t get to any conclusion. It was surprising to know that the person you considered your best friend was capable of doing something like that. I felt so angry with her but also with Edward, how could he believe all the stupid things she said and then throw himself into her arms? Everything was so complicated.

I tried to relax and to think something else; otherwise I would not be able to sleep all night. Gradually I fell asleep, forgetting for a moment all the problems I had….

"Bella, I'm going to work, do you need me to buy anything from the store when I get back?"

"No Dad, we still have plenty of food"

"Ok, see you at night then" and with that he left the house.

I decided that today I was going to relax and not to think about the whole Rosalie/Edward situation. I wanted to enjoy my first day without school so I cooked a cake and then started to read one of my favorite books "Romeo and Juliet" when suddenly someone knocked on the door and once I opened I was surprised to see:

"Rosalie?" seeing her standing there made me feel really angry again, so I added dryly "What are you doing here?"

"You…" she seemed to be angry as well "It´s your fault that Edward broke up with me" she shouted.

"What?"

"He just went to my house to tell me that he doesn't want anything to do with me. I know you talked with him yesterday. You must feel very pleased with yourself after what you did to me" Did she dare to say that to ME? Was she nuts?

"What I did to you? After you…. You´re unbelievable" I heard a car being parked in front of my house "You have no right to recriminate me anything"

"Of course I have, this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you" then she added "And all because you were so jealous that Edward chose me instead of you"

"That's a lie" said an angry voice and I realized Edward was standing behind her "You know very well that´s not true"

"Eddie…" she was surprised to see him there but immediately added "You followed me. Did you come here to defend your whore?" that comment made my blood boil and without even thinking about it I approached her and slap her hard in the face.

"That's enough Rosalie. I'm sick of you and your insults. I want you to leave my house right now and I don't want to see you ever again" I demanded and although she was in shock for a moment while rubbing her cheek, she then approached me with clear intentions of hurting me. But before she could do anything Edward took her by the arms and said:

"You heard her, she told you to get out of here" Rosalie let go of his grip and after looking at the two of us, she left without saying another word.

"Bella…" I heard Edward say after a few seconds and I raised a hand to silence him.

"I want you to go too, Edward. Can't you just leave me alone for today?"

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't do that" he said firmly "I need to talk to you again and I will not leave until we sort things out. I don't want us to have any more misunderstandings from now on" even if in that moment all I wanted was to be alone I knew he was right. We needed to clear things out between us to prevent from any more problems happening in the future; at least for the sake of our baby.

"All right"

As we entered the house, I asked:

"Well?" I didn't know where to start.

"Bella, I…I thought a lot of what we talked about last night and I realized of all the things we did wrong. That I did wrong" he sighed "In the party it was clear that you were drunk and what did I do? Instead of taking you to your house, I decided to get carried away and slept with you"

"And if you knew I was drunk, why did you do it?" I demanded "Did you wanted to take advantage of me?"

"Of course not, I did it because first, I wasn't in my five senses either and second, because the fact of finally being able to be with you was so hard to resist that…"

"What do you mean by finally?" my hearth started to beat really fast at his words. _Arggg, enough Bella, you can't continue acting like a silly girl, you have to grow up because you're about to become a mother._ I scolded myself.

"Bella, the truth is that I have really like you for a very long time" WHAT? WAS THIS A JOKE? "I used to watch you at school but I never had the enough courage to talk to you. I thought you would reject me because it seemed that you were only interested in school, so when I saw you at the party that night I thought I might finally get a chance to speak to you and I needed some drinks to be able to do it" he chuckled "But nothing came out as I expected. You took me completely by surprise when you kissed me Bella, for so long I wondered what it would be like, that I just couldn't control myself and one thing led to the other. I'm so sorry, I acted in a very impulsively way and now you're paying the price" I was surprised he was aware of that "After that, I tried to talk to you several times but you always ran away as if I had some kind of disease. Still I didn't gave up that easily, I went to your house and when Rosalie told me that you were finally going to talk to me, it gave me so much hope"

"But I never arrived" I whispered without thinking.

"Rosalie came in your place and entangled me with her story. I can't believe how stupid I was. Honestly I don't think I can shit it more than I already have. But I really want to try to make it up to you" he took my hand while I was still trying to assimilate his words, the fact that he could feel something for me, had been my dream since I first time saw him but after everything we have been through, his declaration felt out of place now…

I felt the need to sit down so I let go of his hand and went to the dining room to do it. When I saw him sitting down in front of me I said:

"Thank you for telling me the truth Edward, but you don't have to do anything. This wasn't entirely your fault. There´s so many things I could have done differently but didn't" we stayed silent for while after that and suddenly I heard Edward clear his throat and said:

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I just nodded.

"Is it true what you said last night?" I was confused and he noticed it "When you said you had a crush on me?" although I felt nervous by his question I decided that if he wanted sincerity, that's what I would give him:

"Yes Edward" a slight smile appeared on his face "I had a crush on you since the first time I saw you, but I thought I would never have a chance with you so I decided to look you from afar; that was until the day of the party of course" I sighed and lowered my eyes "When I saw you with Rosalie I felt like my world came crashing down, it really hurt me to see you together and when I found out that I was pregnant with your baby I thought I would have to raise him alone and …." In that moment I felt his hands took gently my cheeks and lifted my face so I could see him in the eye.

"You're not going to raise him alone" I felt him caress my cheeks with his thumbs "Bella, I know I don't deserve it after everything that has happened but I want to be with you, I want you to give me a chance" WHAT?

"I don't know Edward" I responded and removed his hands from my face "I'm very confused right now, there's so many things I´m not sure about and I don't know if I want to be with you"

"Just think about it, okay? That's all I'm asking for" I looked his beautiful green eyes for a moment before I said:

"I will think about it" I was sure this was going to be a decision that would mark the course of my life forever.

* * *

 ** _5 YEARS LATER:_**

"Mommy…" I heard my daughter Vanessa called me from the back of the car.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Can we go to the park today?"

"Of course, but only after we finish your homework" she seemed satisfied with my answer and added:

"Can Daddy come too?" my little girl adored Edward.

"I don't know sweetie, we have to ask him, all right?" she just smiled and nodded before she kept looking outside the window, she loved to do that when we were on the car.

As soon as we got home, Vanessa ran to the phone and said

"Mommy, call my daddy and ask him, please" she was jumping with excitement.

"Calm down sweetie, I will do it. Meanwhile why don't you go to the kitchen to eat some cookies I bought for you today?" I saw her beautiful green eyes shine at the mention of cookies and ran to the kitchen without saying another word.

I was about to call Edward when I saw there was a new voice message and when I started listening to it, I immediately recognized the voice I hadn't heard in years:

"Hi Bella, this is Rosalie. I had a hard time getting your phone number and I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear about after everything that happened between us. But I called you because I really want to see you and talk to you. I swear I have no bad intentions so…. I will wait for your answer and I hope you're doing well. Bye"

It seemed that my past was looking for me.


	3. Confrontations

**So this is the last chapter of this fic, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your support and sorry again if it has a lot of grammar mistakes.**

"Are you ok Bella?" I jumped in surprise when felt Edward´s arms hug me from behind.

"Edward" I turned around to see him and he gave me a small kiss. "What are you doing so early in the house? I was about to call you".

"There wasn't much to do in the office so…"

"Daddy!" we heard a small voice coming toward us and Edward released me to see our daughter, he opened his arms to carry her.

"Hi princess, how was your day?"

"Fine, the teacher gave me a little star because I behave very well today" she sounded so proud of herself "Mommy said that we can go to the park after doing my homework and I want you to come with me"

"Mmm I think that´s an idea I can´t refuse" my daughter´s smile became even bigger and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Then she began to move in Edward´s arms.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, knowing very well that she wanted him to put her down.

"To eat more cookies"

"You change me for a few cookies?" he made a sad face and Vanessa immediately replied "No Daddy, come with me, you can eat cookies with me"

"Ok, I´ll be there with you in a minute, first I need to talk with your Mom" he finally put her down and she ran back to the kitchen. Once she was out from our sight, he returned his attention to me and asked.

"What happened?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Bella, you seem worried" I hated that he knew me so well, but I guess that's what happens when you live with someone for a while.

"It´s Rosalie" it was the first time in years that I said her name and Edward seem to be very surprised too.

"Rosalie? Are you serious?"

"Very. Listen to this" I played the voice message again and when it finished, Edward was the first to talk.

"Why the fuck she wants to see you?"

"Edward" I scolded him, I didn't want Vanessa to hear him talking like that. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and said:

"I´m sorry, it just pisses me off to remember what she did to us and the fact that she appeared after all this time" he closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm down and when he finally opened them, he asked "Are you planning to return the call?"

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. I knew I should probably ignore the call and go on with my life as if nothing had happened, just enjoying my daughter and my husband, but a part of me wanted to clarify the things that happened between us. "What do you think I should do?"

"Whatever you think is right" Mmmm, that didn't help me much "If it depended on me, I wouldn't let you call her back, but I know this is something you have to decide yourself" he hugged me and added "I´ll support you no matter what" he kissed my forehead and then went to the kitchen with our daughter.

Throughout the day, I found it very difficult to concentrate on the things I was doing since I couldn't stop thinking about Rosalie´s call. She said she wanted to see me with no bad intentions but if there was something I had learn from her all those years ago was not to trust her word. But on the other hand, I wanted to confront her and tell her what I felt about her actions, the last time I saw her was when she went to my house to claim that I was responsible for her breakup with Edward. I didn't know what happened to her since I left Forks with the clear intentions of never coming back. I still remember that Edward wasn't happy about it because I hadn't decided anything about our relationship yet. But I needed that, a fresh start in a new place where nobody knew me and people didn't think the worst about me; a place where I could raise my child in peace.

Charlie supported my decision and helped me to move to a near city. I began studding in a Community College and Edward came to visit me as regularly as he could to accompany me to the doctor´s appointments and to buy things for the baby, which helped me to know him much better. When I was about 7 months pregnant while we were sitting in a park, he said something that took me by surprise:

 _"Bella, I´m going to move here" my eyes almost get out of the impression "I already have a place to live and I made the necessary paperwork to transfer to a new University"_

 _"Edward, you don't have to do that, we´ll find a way to…"_

 _"I want to do it"_

 _"Are you completely sure?" I asked feeling uneasy because this was a decision that couldn't be taken lightly._

 _"Yes, I´m" he said firmly._

 _"And your family agrees with this?" I saw him smile slightly at my question._

 _"Of course they do, they think I´m finally rising up to the occasion" I was still surprised that his family had responded so well to the news of the pregnancy. His parents and his little sister Alice had been very supportive._

 _"I think you rose to the occasion since I told you about the pregnancy" I caressed my big belly for a moment as I made a decision that would be meaningful in my life. When I felt my daughter kick I took it as a confirmation to my thoughts. "Edward?"_

 _"Yes?" he returned his attention back to me and just like the day of the party; I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him._

 _"Bella…"I could see his eyes filled with disbelief and hope "Does this mean…?"_

 _"Yes Edward, I want to see where this can go"_

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked me.

"I was remembering the day you told me you were moving here" I smiled.

"How could I forget that day? I thought you would be the only one surprised but I was wrong. You´re an expert in ruining my plans" I laughed softly and punched him gentle in the arm. "Can I help you with something?" he added when he saw I still had many dishes to wash.

"Could you help me with Vanessa? She has school tomorrow and I don't want her to be up so late"

"Ok" he gave me a soft kiss "It´s going to take me a while though, she´s hyperactive with all the cookies she ate today. Too much sugar I guess" he laughed and went out of the kitchen.

Once I finished with the dishes, I helped Edward with Vanessa and when we finally got her to sleep; we went to our room and sat down on our bed:

"Bella, have you decided anything about Rosalie?"

"Yeah" I answered "I decided to call her back to see what she wants. I think this could be like a closure for me"

"If that's what you want" my husband said "Just be careful, I don't trust her" he touched my arm and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Edward, I don't trust her either" I assured him and kissed the corner of his lips. I caressed his cheek for a moment and then he pulled me close to kiss me. It didn't take much for the kiss to become passionate and I felt his hands raise my blouse a little while mine were twisting his hair. He put me in his lap as we continue kissing like a couple of teenagers.

"I love you so much Bella" I heard him said between kisses. After a few minutes, he lied me down on the bed as he took his shirt off.

"I think someone is impatient" I said with a slight laugh as I touched him through his pants and I heard him grunt.

"Bella…" he warned me but it was clear the desire in his eyes.

"What?" I responded trying to sound innocent but I kept stroking him. He took both of my hands and put them on the top of my head before kissing my neck.

"Someone must learn to behave" he whispered in my ear before biting it slightly causing me to moan. I could feel one of his hands going down while the other kept me still and unbuttoned my pants. He kissed me as he touched my clit in a gently way.

"Edward" he continued and I could feel my excitement increasing. When he finally released my hands, he touched me under the blouse before I took it off.

He then kissed the edge of my bra before he took it off too. He caressed and devoured my breasts paying special attention to each one of them for a moment. His kisses slowly descended to my belly while he took off my pants and once I was completely naked, he kissed the both sides of my hip before I felt his tongue in my intimacy.

This man would definitely be my undoing.

He inserted a finger, then two and I couldn't help pulling his hair gently. He continued until I reached my first orgasm of the night and I let out a loud groan. It was in that moment that I was glad that my daughter was a heavy sleeper.

When he pulled away I kissed him and then pushed him to lie down on the bed. I leaned over him and unbuttoned his pants; once his erection became present I lowered my face to lick it the way he liked it and continued for several minutes until I heard him said:

"Bella" I knew exactly what he wanted so I put myself on top of him and made circular motions but without let it him in.

"Bella, stop playing" he demanded and I decided to separate from him while saying:

"You know? We should better sleep, you have to work tomorrow and I don't want you to be tired anyway" I could see the surprise in his eyes and he immediately was on the top of me, making me laugh:

"Oh, no my dear…" I heard him say "Do you want to kill me?" I just smiled and felt him play with my entrance. Now it was me who wanted him inside me and he knew it:

"Looks like I'm in charge now"

"Edward" I groaned

"What do you want my love? I don't understand"

"OHH..."

"I still don't understand"

"Edward, I want you inside me, NOW" and with that, he entered me in a fast movement.

That was the beginning of a great and long night.

* * *

 _"Hello?" I heard a beautiful voice answer on the other side of the line and I felt my hand shake in a nervous way while holding the phone._

 _"Hello, I´m looking for Rosalie Hale"_

 _"Bella?" it seems that she remembered my voice._

 _"Yes"_

 _"I can´t believe it" she sounded very surprised "I thought you wouldn't call me back. But I'm glad you did"_

 _"In your message you mentioned that you wanted to see me" I went straight to the point._

 _"Oh yes, I really want to see you, it´s been so long"_

 _"Just tell me when and where you can see me"_

 _"Well, I´m living in Seattle right now but I can go there this weekend. You choose the place and I´ll see how to get there" after establishing all the details, she said:_

 _"OK then, I'll see you on Saturday"_

 _"Goodbye Rosalie"_

 _"Bye" and with that I hung up._

So here I'm, on my way to a Café to meet with my past and even though I was scared to death to see Rosalie again. That was something that wouldn't stop me anymore. The place I has decided was very small and quiet, I thought it was a good place to have a conversation. I just hoped that she kept real to her word and came with good intentions. Otherwise I would turn around and leave without a second thought.

As I entered to the place, I looked up for Rosalie but apparently she hadn't arrived so I decided to sit in my favorite table near the window and I ordered a cappuccino while I waited.

It wasn't long before I saw Rosalie enter the place and I noticed immediately that although she look the same, she seemed rather sloppy and the clothes she was wearing were not as stunning as the one she used to wear. When she saw me, she approached me and once we were face to face, she was the first to speak:

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had a hard time finding the place" she sat down in the chair in front of me.

"No problem" I tried to sound indifferent and passed her the menu in case she wanted to order something.

"Ohh…thank you" I just nodded and asked:

"Why did you want to see me?" I noticed that her smile disappeared and said

"I needed to talk to you, I…I don't know where to start" she sighed as she folded her arms across the table "I guess I should apologize first for everything I did to you, I know that's not enough now but…"

"Why?" I asked her "Why did you do it, Rosalie?"

"Bella, you must understand that I was a total brat back then and I always got what I wanted. You well know that I loved to have the attention of the men around me, because that made me feel important. It seemed like nobody could resist me," I didn't know where she was going with this "But there was someone who didn't even register me when he arrived to Forks"

"Edward" it couldn't be anyone else.

"Yes, he was the first guy to treat me like any other girl in school and he acted like he didn't appreciate my beauty. That made me angry at first but when I realized that he was also that way with Jane and Tanya I calmed down, I even thought he was gay" she laughed as she seemed to remember something "But when you told me what happened between you two the day of the party, I just couldn't handle it. I needed to prove that he wasn't going to be my exception" I couldn't believe what she was saying. She did all that because of vanity? Without even caring about our friendship?

"But you knew how I felt about him"

"Yes, I knew" she lowered her face "That was another reason why I did it" my eyes widened at her words "Bella I…envied you, I realized that you had everything and I didn't want you to take me the only thing I knew you envied me" she was right about that, even if my priority was the school, I used to envy Rose for being able to draw men´s attention without any problem, that she wasn't as timid and fearful as I used to be. But that didn't justify her actions, not when I thought that…

"I thought you were my friend" I almost lost everything because of her.

She looked me in the eye and said:

"Now I know that everything I did was wrong and I swear I'm really really sorry. If I could go back; I would do things so differently. I sacrificed our friendship for a stupidity"

"I'm not even sure that we had one" I confessed "You acted so selfishly"

"I know, but I'm not that person anymore Bella"

"So, you suddenly saw the light and realized your mistakes?" because if I remembered correctly, the last time I saw her she still hadn't regretted her actions.

"I wish that was the case but no" she put her head in her hands and I noticed sadness in her eyes "I had a horrible experience a few years ago in college that made me see things in a different way" she looked at me for a moment before turning her gaze to the window "When I left Forks, I was still the same spoil and irresponsible Rosalie you knew trying to achieve everything I always wanted. I went from one party to another without caring about anything, until I met him" she looked back at me "His name was Royce King, I thought he was really handsome and came from one of the richest families in the country. He was my perfect match and the best part was that he also felt attracted to me. When we started dating I felt like everything was perfect, although it wasn't, I didn't want to realize it…until it was too late. All the signs were there Bella, he always tried to control me, told me what to do, what to wear and even though I was always a little precocious and daring in bed, he wanted me to do really weird things, kind of… masochist" her eyes reflected a lot of shame and pain "One day, after I arrived from school, he was with two other friends in the apartment and suggested me to do a quartet but I didn't wanted to do it, so I refused and… He didn't like my answer, they were very drunk and they.. they…" her voice broke and I noticed two tears sliding down her cheeks "They raped me Bella" I tried to digest what she was telling me but I just couldn't believe it. Without even thinking it, I took one of her hands as a form of support "And that wasn't the worst part, Royce hit me after that and threatened me. He continued to beat me whenever he could and I was so afraid. In one occasion he hit me so hard I was send to the hospital and nobody believed me, they said I made the cuts myself and my parents were out of the country. So I had to escape and I went to Seattle. Things started to get a lot better for me then and I met someone who supported me and helped me. I sued Royce for hitting me but he won and got free. After that, I wasn't the same. I went to therapy and I realized so many things, including the ugly way I treated you" this time she started to cry so hard that she didn't seem to be able to control herself and that's when I did the unimaginable. I stood up and hugged her, letting her cry on my shoulder for a while, she repeated over and over "I'm sorry Bella"

I don't know how long we stayed like this, until her weeping ceased and I separated from her. "Rose what you did to me, it´s in the past now. Yes, I admit that it was something that could have changed my life completely but I no longer hold a grudge. I just wanted to know the reasons of your actions and I appreciate your sincerity"

"God Bella, I don't understand how you can be such a good person" she wiped her tears and smiled slightly. "That was another thing I used to envy you" that made us laugh.

"How about we change the subject?" I offered and she nodded.

"I would like that"

Our conversation became more peaceful after that. She told me she was working in a boutique and was finishing her career since she had left it unfinished with the whole Royce situation. I told her that I had studied communication and was working for a local newspaper.

"And you got married, didn't you?" she asked once she saw the ring I was wearing.

"Yes, 3 years ago"

"Wow, I never thought you would be married so young" that made me laugh

"Me neither" and it wasn't something easy for Edward to achieve. The first time he asked me to marry him was when our daughter was born, but in that moment I didn't think we were ready to take that step since we only had 2 months dating.

The second time he asked me was in my birthday and again I rejected him by telling him that we were still very young to consider marriage in our plans. But I noticed from that day on, the constant sadness in his eyes, although he always tried to hide it. That made me think about his proposals and I realized that I had nothing to fear, I knew he was the one for me and he had shown me time and time again that he wasn't going to abandon me. And even if we were young, we already had our own family and getting married will only make that bond a lot stronger. So I planned a surprise for Christmas and in his gift I put a piece of paper that said "Coupon exchangeable for a Yes" and when he read it, he looked at me very confused. That's when I realized it had been a terrible idea, so I changed my plan and said:

 _"Edward you'd asked me to marry you twice now and I stupidly said no in both occasions, that's why I want to ask you now if…." As soon as he realized where I was going with this, he held a finger over my lips and said:_

 _"Shh… no, my love" though he looked at me tenderly, it was his words that hurt me. Maybe he got tired of waiting and he didn't want to marry me anymore._

 _"Are you rejecting me?" I asked as he stroked my cheek and a big smile appeared on his face._

 _"Of course not. I just couldn't let you finish your sentence because in that case I wouldn't be able to change my coupon the way I want to" he kissed me making me smile._

 _He took one of my hands and took out from his pocket a beautiful ring he had shown me before and asked:_

 _"Bella, I know I've been very stubborn with this but I really want you to be my wife. So I want to use my coupon and see if the third time´s a charm" I laughed at his comment "Bella Swan I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"_

 _"Yes" I answered completely sure and happy before kissing him passionately._

"But apparently you don't regret it" said Rosalie, pulling me out from my thoughts.

"No, not really. I'm very happy with my married life" I saw her nod and asked:

"And you Rosalie, is there someone special in your life?" I knew it must be difficult for her to trust men after what happened with her ex.

"I started dating someone three months ago" she smiled "I don't know if you remember him, he's the guy I met during the last party we went to" of course I remembered him.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, he was the one who helped me when I escaped to Seattle" she sighed "Now that I realize the wonderful man he's, I can't believe I just left him after the amazing night we had before"

"Maybe it wasn't your time yet" I tried to cheer her up.

"Maybe…" she agreed.

In that moment I heard the doorbell rang and a small voice said:

"Mommy!" Vanessa came running to me and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Daddy and I came for you, but I'm faster than Daddy" I looked at my watch and realized I had being there longer than planned. Edward probably got worried and decided to come and get me, typical of him….

"Sweetie I want to introduce you to someone" I sat her on my lap "She's Rosalie"

"Hi" she said before hiding her face in my chest. She was very shy with new people.

"Rosalie, this is my daughter Vanessa" I could see the surprise in her eyes and immediately asked:

"How old is she?"

"She's four" she got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when my husband approached me.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes my love, everything's okay" I took his hand and Rosalie finally seemed to react.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my wife, Rosalie" he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your wife?" her eyes widened "You two are…." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, we´re married" I replied.

"And she's your daughter?"

"Yes Rosalie" he seemed to be irritated and I was afraid he might insult Rosalie.

"Edward, will you wait for me in the car? I promise I won't take long"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my love" I heard him sigh defeated before giving me a kiss and carrying our daughter to get out of there. When he opened the door, Rosalie turned her attention to him and shouted:

"Edward!" when their eyes met, she added "I'm really sorry" you could hear the sincerity in her voice and my husband only nodded before leaving the Café.

Rosalie returned her attention back to me and when I saw her opening her mouth to say something else, I knew she was about to apologize again so I said:

"No Rosalie, we already talked about that" she nodded and I added "I think it´s time for me to go, I don't want Edward to come back and…"

"I understand" she smiled gently.

"Will you need help to get out of town?"

"No, I'll be fine" she assured me and when I got up. I couldn't help saying:

"I'm glad I came" she looked happy to hear that and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Bella, for everything, for giving me the opportunity to explain myself" I nodded before we separated.

"I wish you the best Rosalie"

"I wish you the best too" I just smiled before leaving the place to join with my family.

* * *

 _2 months later….._

This scene was very familiar to me: The party, the dresses, seeing Edward standing close to the dance floor and having a big dilemma in my head. In a way it was like going back in time but at the same time the situation was completely different now. I was completely different. So without any fear I approached my husband and caressed his arm.

When I followed his gaze I realized he was looking at Alice and Jasper as they dance slowly in the dance floor. They both looked very happy and in love.

"I can't believe my sister is married now, they're still so young"

"Don't forget we married at the same age my love. Besides anyone can see that Jasper completely adores your sister"

"I know" he smiled and added "Just the same way I adore you" he kissed me making me blush and I knew this was the moment.

"Edward, I have something to tell you" he was silent as he waited for me to continue "Do you remember I hadn't been feeling very well these past few days? Yesterday I went to the doctor and…"

"Is it something serious?"

"No, what happens is that I'm… I'm pregnant" his reaction was exactly the same as the one he had when I told him about Vanessa's pregnancy. But it didn't take him long to recover and said:

"You're pregnant?" I just nodded with joy and he gave me big smile before kissing me.

"Thank you, my love" he whispered against my lips. Then he turned his attention back to the dance floor and did the last thing I expected him to do.

"My wife is pregnant!" that left everyone at the party static for a moment before they started to congratulated us. Our daughter came running to us and said:

"My grandpa said I'm going to have a baby brother. Is that true, Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, you're going to be a big sister"

"Yeah!" she shouted before hugging me and Edward also hugged us.

It was in that moment that I realized that I couldn't ask for more to life, I had everything I had always wanted and more. And all because I left my fears behind as Charlie once told me to do. I still had a long way to go, but I was excited to do it with my family by my side….


End file.
